Kinslayer
A woman sat on her chair, in a rather decorative room. It was quite as well, making the fact its only present furnitures two chairs, one stool and a table, a rather big waste, with only a book shelf with barely half of it full at the corner of the room. The woman lit a lamp next to her, reading the newspaper. She put it on her lap, but switched pages with her right arm. "Oh?" A certain article caught the woman's interest. It showed a picture of a blonde man, rather good looking as well, almost feminine infact, along with a destroyed building. But the title "New Chairman of the Destroyed Council" is what caught her interest. The woman seemingly wore shorts, and a tanktop, and her left arm was missing, amputated and whatever's left was bandaged. She also had short magenta hair and brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye. "Amon?" The woman said, reading further into the article, and hearing about the culprits behind the Council's current state. "Oh, you disappoint me." She spoke in a familiar tone, as if she knew Amon. The stood up and left her chair, and the room, exiting to the hallway of the upperfloor, revealing the insides of the large mansion she resides it. She walked to the room next to her, and openned it, revealing a room that consisted of nothing but clothes hung everywhere, with buisness suits in varying colors and designs dominating. "Over a decade, and this is what I get when I hear from you?" The woman sounded irritated, gritting her teeth, and looking through the various clothes, pulling out a brown buisness suit, a white shirt and violet necktie. The woman undressed, taking off her shorts and tanktop, and wearing the buisness suit, adding a black glove to her hand, and black shoes. Adjusting her tie, the woman clenched her fist, thrusting it upwards, with a look of determination, fire burning in her eyes "I will find you and I will teach you to break my heart like this, sonny jim!" The woman declared, immediately rushing out the door, breaking it down, and without even a second to look back, continued running. She charged at the mansion door, which was more like a gate, and kicked it open, running across the asphalt road surrounded by a garden of vegetables, and jumping over the mansion fences, landing on her feet and adjusting herself. She kneeled down, preparing to run again "It's been a while since I ran a marathon but..." The woman's feet broke the ground, seconds before she began running at inhuman speed, breaking the earth with each step she took "I will cross countries and find your sorry ass!" The woman shouted, with an enraged expression, with a hint of determination, as she was ready to cross from Bosco, her current location, to Fiore, even if on foot. "I'm coming!". Date Night Amon tucked his shirt in, and adjusted his red necktie, and looked in the mirror of the shop to see how he looks wearing a black suit. "Hmm...Does it...look good?" Amon asked Nyx, who was behind him, while Lily and Circe simply sat and clapped hands together. "You look fine" Nyx said, patting Amon on the back "It suits you. Though, you should probably take off the bandages." Nyx said, pointing out the bandages around the lower part of Amon's face still being present. "I can't help it. It's a habit..." Amon said "Taking it off feels like I'm naked. If that makes any sense.". Nyx sighed, rubbing her head in aggravation "It's just for one night" Nyx persisted "you need to look your finest. Also, I'm pretty sure Aph will want to see the face of the man she's dating.". "I guess..." Amon said, and did as Nyx said, taking off the bandages off of his face, but wrapped it around his right hand, hiding the stitches on his fingers. "Better?". "Eh...I guess it's better to have your face out." Nyx replied half heartedly, taking notice of Amon's face "Hmm...now that I get a better look at you, you don't look half bad." Nyx said, commenting on Amon's face "Kinda feminine too...". "Well, tha-...Wait, feminine?!" "Y'know, girly." "G-...girly...?" Amon suddenly realized he had something called "pride", and it just got stabbed "Suddenly, I want to put on a mask and never leave my room...". "...Sorry." Nyx apologized, rather awestruck by Amon's reaction. "Let's just...go get Aph before I start caring about how I look...more." Amon said, walking over to his daughters to call them, and later leaving the shop, heading back to the hotel. "Ever been on a date before?" Nyx asked Amon. "Not really." Amon replied "Though, I do remember that one time Lamia took me to one..." Amon rubbed his chin, remembering how he spent time with Lamia "And then she told me a giant fish with legs attacked.". "...Oh, yeah, how come you and her are friends?" Nyx asked, as if she just remembered that. "It's uh...long story, really." Amon said, shrugging "It can come off as astounding, I know, but, I just...I guess, I like her, because she helped me.". "Oh..." At that moment, Nyx remembered how furious Lamia was when Amon returned almost dead, how terrifying she was, and how she threatened her "You're probably right.". "Who?" Amon asked, stopping in his tracks and looking at the castle at the center of the town. "Hmm? What's the matter?" Nyx stopped as well, curious about who Amon was referring to. "Was it just a voice?" Amon asked himself, and Beast. "No. I heard it too." Beast replied "It said..."Come"...". "The Hell was that?" Amon said out loud without realizing. "Hey, don't ignore me." Nyx said, grabbing Amon's cheeks and pinching them to get his attention. Surprisingly enough, it was effective, and actually made him rub his cheeks in pain after she finished "What were you talking about?". "Just a...nothing." Amon said, turning back to Nyx "Just my imagination.". "Okay..." Nyx said, sounding rather concerned about Amon "Anywho, if you're curious about the castle. Lamia should be there, working on the weapon Master wants." Nyx began explaining "I'd take for a tour in it, but sadly, only S-Class and above are allowed, or special guests.". "Nah, it's alright. I have no intention of going in." Amon replied "Though it would be nice to visit Lamia...". "..." Nyx noticed how Amon seemed upset and potentially worried about Lamia "I'll see if I can do anything about it.". "Hmm? Really?" Amon said. "Yes. I'll talk with Master, and Nicholas, and ask for permission to let your visit her. Fair, no?" Suddenly, Amon grabbed Nyx's hands, smiling to her. "Thank you!" Amon said to Nyx, smiling warmly to her, sounding honest about his gratitude. Nyx's face became crimson red from blushing, as she quickly freed her hands from Amon's "Uhh...It's okay...! No need...to thank me!" Nyx said, stuttering, as she recollected herself "Anyway, we wasted enough time!" Nyx declared grabbing Amon by his wrist and pulling him, while taking Lily and Circe for a ride on a cape made from shadows. Aph was sitting in the hotel room, wearing reading glasses, while, well, reading a book, titled "Human Hunting 101" for...whatever reason. Kiryu sat on the sofa, sleeping soundly, relaxing, holding his metal cane in his hands, while Noma rested on Aph's lap, resting, Jack simply sat on one of the beds and watched TV, and Hera was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes...that were clean already. Aph sighed, closing the book and taking off her glasses, simply staring at the ceiling "I'm so lonely...Lamia and Amon aren't here...Lily and Circe are with Amon...and I'm with people I don't know or like...I wish I atleast had a toy to distract myself with." Aph thought to herself. Bast walked towards Aph, or more specifically, Noma who was on her lap, meowing trying to get their attention "Hey, mutt, do you want to play?" Bast said, in a rather smug tone to Noma. Noma grunted, trying to ignore the black cat. "Oh, Noma-chan, are you ignoring lil' ol' me?" Bast called out to Noma again, but got no response. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aph lifted Noma and put him down, walking over to the door, openning and seeing Amon, wearing a black suit, with a red necktie, his face fully exposed, and waving hello to Aph "Hi, uh..." Amon tried muttering words out, briefly turning to look at Nyx who was behind him with his daughters, who simply gave him a thumbs up "Do you...want to go on a date?" Amon asked. It felt rather odd for him to ask that. He was never really interested in women, or building a relationship. Only woman he ever seemed interested in was Lamia. "..." Aph immediately closed the door, going back into the room, leaving Amon awkwardly standing outside. "Well, she rejected me. Let's go get this thing called pizza. I hear you can get any toppings on it. Let's see if honey works." Amon said, appearing rather fine, if not relieved, that it didn't work. "Ugh, and here I thought this was gonna be interesting." Nyx sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, the door openned again, and Aph walked out, wearing a pink dress, that ended at her knees, and exposed her cleavage to the same degree that her normal dress did. She also kept her hair in a ponytail, with a green ribbon, and wore a purse and high heels. Amon's eyes widened upon seeing Aph. He was quite literally speechless, having no words to reply to Aph "Umm..." Amon tried to muster out something, but was still recovering from seeing Aph wear something that actually smelled nice, and clean of blood. "Psst" Nyx hissed to Amon, who turned around to see her "Tell 'er she looks beautiful, dumbass!". Amon turned his sights back to Aph, coughing to clear his voice "You look...beautiful, Aph." Amon wasn't used to complimenting people this way, but he did hear that women like being complimented for their looks, though considering Lamia was the woman he knew most, that wasn't a really possible compliment. "Hehehe~ No need to say the obvious, dear." Aph said with a hint of arrogant, as she put her arm around Amon's, leaning closer to him "Let's go then, Amon. I look forward to tonight." Aph said, beginning to pull Amon with her, as he looked back at Nyx and the kids. "Don't worry! I'll watch over them in their room! You just have fun!" Nyx reassured Amon, waving goodbye to him, as Lily and Circe did the same. "Nicky" Lily called out to Nyx, calling her "Nicky" no less "What's a dumbass?" Suddenly, Nyx felt a shiver down her spine, realizing she may have set a bad example for Amon's children. Table For Two Amon was eventually dragged to a restaurant by Aph, as the two walked over to the entrance "You really wanna eat in a restaurant? Sounds kinda...cliche." Amon said, looking to see the place looks rather plain. "Oh, dear, did you forget? This dump has nothing worth seeing~ Hehehe~" Amon tried not to say anything that could potentially get him killed. Simply being near Aph was uneasy enough, but hearing her speak so honestly with such a cheery tone was even more unsettling "Besides, I don't wish to go anywhere fancy. I'm okay just being able to be with you." Aph said, sounding leginimately happy and grateful. "..." Amon had no reply to this, instead they continued into the restaurant, getting a table and sitting down. Amon grabbed the menu, and looked at it "...I just remembered, I can't read." Amon said to Aph, rather embarassed. "Haha~ Don't worry. I'll make sure to get you something you like." Aph said, smiling brightly to Amon "In the meantime, let's talk~ How was your day, Amon?" Aph leaned her head forward, resiting it on her hand, as she stared at Amon, waiting for his reply. "Oh? Well, not much really. Just uh...looked around town. Bought cake for Lily and Circe, shared a bath with Nyx." "Shared what now?" Amon flinched upon realizing what he just said and to who, and noticing Aph was frowning. "Oh, nothing! I bought this suit today? How does it look?" Amon quickly tried to change the subject, adjusting his tie. Aph dismissed the subject, and her smile returned "It looks good on you. I should say, you look very handsome." Aph said "I guess I really do prefer it if you showed your face some more, fangs or not.". "...Reminds me, why...do you like me?" Amon asked Aph, sounding rather hesitant "I barely know you myself, and yet, even though we met not long ago, you act as if we met before, and you even go as far as calling me your husband...Why?". "..." Aph did not reply, but her smile turned to a frown, but her eyes had a more focused look to them, glaring at Amon, making him feel uneasy. Aph grabbed a glass of wine, simply looking at it, and shaking it lightly in her hand "It's stupid, isn't it?" Aph began speaking, her tone sounding very different, no longer cheerful and upbeat, but serious, and intimidating. "What is...?" Amon said, once again caught off guard by Aph's sudden shift in personality. "For me to say I love you, even though I only know you from Lamia's stories." Aph paused for a moment, taking a sip from her wine, and putting it down "Amon, I won't beat around the bush. I killed my family. My father, my mother, my sister, and my brother. In that order, from the one I hated the most, to the one I loved the most." Amon's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this, and declared so emotionlessly by Aph, without a hint of guilt. "You...did what? Why?" "You really are clueless. I come from a wealthy family, the Cytherea Family, but being rich isn't fun. No, having so much fortune is boring, and lonely. But, that's not the reason. My father, my sorry excuse of a man, wanted me to be his perfect lady. As his eldest daughter, I meant more than my brother, more than my sister, or even my mother to him." Aph's tone sounded harsher when talking about her father, with so much poison and hate. "I was constantly scolded for the smallest mishaps, for being "unlady"-like. He viewed me, not as his daughter, or even a person, just an item to be used to further his buisness." Amon stayed quiet, hearing all this, letting it all sink in "For the next...life of mine, I was simply raised to be the best lady, to follow his orders, to be a role model, a trophy. My father eventually arranged a marriage for me. Some...man from another family suggested that their family join together, by marrying his son. I hate that." Aph gripped her wine, taking another sip before continuing. "...He was scum. My father that is. I didn't even know that arranged husband, not his name, age, much less if he really was a man. But...that wasn't it...Oh, no. One day, I escape for a bit. I wanted to see the world for a moment, always trapped in the gates of my mansion. A servant helped me, a boy who worked there while his mother was sick. He helped me sneak out, and see the world. For one whole night, I saw how beautiful the city was, the people, and places I wanted to visit..." A smile crossed Aph's smile for a moment, before fading just as fast. "My father found out. And when we came back he...he...!" The glass in Aph's hand began cracking, as her grip tightened, but stopped when Amon put his hand on her, trying to calm her. "What did he do?" Amon asked, having a not very happy expression on his face. "...He punished the boy. The boy whose name I didn't even get to know. He kicked him out, him and his sickly mother onto the cold, simply because he...tainted me...And I never saw that boy ever again..." Aph's tone became saddened, as she looked down at her hand "I hated him so much for that...so I ran away...I ran...and ran...and...then I met Lamia. She just saw and approached me, she said, you look like you need help...a weapon...So I...". "Goddammit, Lamia." Amon muttered, realizing the rest. "She made me Gyuto, after I requested it. I said, I'll pay her double in a short while, and if I don't, she can kill me the nex time she sees me! So I...with the Magic my grandpa taught me...with the skills I gathered from these stupid lessons...I...massacred everyone...My dad...mom...sister...and brother...all of them, and I destroyed the mansion..." Aph had a deranged smile on her face, as tears dropped from her eyes onto the table "I was covered in their blood and...and...". "That's enough." Amon said, grabbing a handkerchief and leaning forward to whipe the tears dripping from Aph's eyes down on her cheeks "I don't want to hear this story anymore." He said, giving her the handy and sitting back down. "But, that doesn't answer my question. Aph, why do you love me?" Amon said, crossing his arms, looking at Aph with what can only be interpeted as disappointment. "...For the next 5 or so years, I always came to visit her...and we just sat and talked. I enjoyed it...so much. She told me alot of things, she treated me like...a human, a person, not tool, nothing. I...loved it, I loved her for that. She then started talking about...you." Aph finished whiping her tears, as her smile became much more warm and soothing "She told so many great things. Lamia said you loved hearing her stories, that you didn't care how she looked, that you called her a friend, that you...were the same thing I was for her, a friend. I wanted to meet you ever since. You made Lamia happy...so maybe, you could also make me happy. That's when I thought, I knew I would love you...But, I suppose you won't have the same feelings for me, not after knowing what I did.". "..." Amon sighed, rubbing his eyes "I don't love you." Amon said, blunt and simple "But I don't hate you either." He said, immediately after "But, I won't say I am a saint either. I did terrible things myself, maybe even worse. Hell, I probably ruined more families than I did kill actual people. So, I'm not one to judge, or deserving to, anyway." Amon said "Besides...you were crying. If you really were so cold, you wouldn't shed a tear, especially since your siblings didn't deserve what they got, so...I won't...I am not going to treat you as less of a person.". "...Right." Aph said, sighing in relief "That's good. For a moment, I was scared you'd hate me or worse~" Aph said, once more back to her cheerful demeanor "Ah! Let's order something to eat now, shall we?" Aph looked through the menu, trying to find what to eat "Do you like chicken?". Amon smiled to Aph "I never tried one, actually. Why not? I eat bacon, so chicken should be no different." Amon replied to Aph. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all." Amon thought to himself "I guess I can, at the very least, treat her more nicely.". "And get to know her better." Beast said to Amon "But, I won't bother you. I'll just stay quiet, and leave you two alone.". "Riiight..." Amon didn't believe a word he said. "No, really. Look, I'll go to sleep even, you won't hear from me.". "How does that make any sense?...Beast? Hello? Oh, you gotta be kidding...". Two hours have passed, and Amon and Aph were leaving the restaurant, walking next to each other "Well, chicken certaintly tastes good. When the bones aren't in the way..." Amon said, still feeling an ache in his teeth because of accidentally biting into chicken bones. "Hahaha~ Ah, today was fun~" Aph said, putting her arm around Amon's again, and leaning against it "Thank you, Amon.". "...Don't mention it." Amon said, as the two continued walking "I wonder if it's nighttime already..." Amon said, noticing the streets were more quiet than before, with not many people outside. "Who cares~" Aph nonchalantly waved it off, prefering to focus more on her moment with Amon. The two eventually reached the hotels, going up to the upper floors and walking to the hotel room door "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye for tonight." Amon said, unlocking the door and openning it. "Eh?" Aph asked, tilting her head to the side, confused. "Well, we went on a date, had some food, talked, and shared more history than needed, and we improved our relationship. So...isn't this the point where we go to our rooms and see each other later?" Amon was going by pure assumptions and things he heard by this point. Aph puffed her cheeks in aggravation and pushed Amon into the room with her hand, walking after him inside and closing the door behind her "There? See? No one's here~ Let's sleep for the night, Amon." Aph said, sitting down on the sofa and taking off her high heels, and stretching her arms in relaxation "Ah~ I hate these shoes~". "Why wear them then...?" Amon said, as he sat next to Aph and took off his shoes and blazer as well, and undid his tie "Goddamn, this tie is choking me...". "Ah, I heard high heels make a woman look more desirable." Aph said. "...I don't see how shoes are supposed to do that, but okay." Amon said, taking off his tie, and taking a deep breathe, feeling liberated "Ah, much better." Aph looked at Amon for a moment, before speaking "Hey, Amon" Amon looked at Aph, after she caught his attention "Did you ever have a kiss?". "A kiss? Oh, the thing with the lips. Yeah, I did. Don't really get the deal with it. It was by someone I hate to boot!" Amon said, sounding irritating at visiting an old memory "The woman caught me off guard with it and shot my gut! I hate being shot, I swear!". "Then, here" Aph pulled Amon forward by his collar to her, as their lips met, and kissed. Amon's eyes widened in surprise. It was probably a solid 10 second kiss, before Aph let go, and went back to undoing her hair "And that was a proper kiss, from someone who loves you.". "...Huh." Amon still needed to let that sink in "That was...interesting. But, was the tongue neccesary?". "Yes." "Really?" "Nope~" Aph said, sticking her tongue out playfully, as she undid her hair, letting it flow. "Uh huh..." Amon said, standing up and going to bed, covering himself in the sheets "I'm going to sleep then. You can sleep on Nyx's bed, since I think she's at your room for the night." Amon said to Aph, as he took off his white shirt, tossing it on the floor "Damn, shirts uncomfortable.". "..." Aph stood up, walking over to Amon, and crawling into bed with him, sleeping with her face facing his back "Ah~ Much better~" Aph said, sounding pleased with herself. "What are you doing?" Amon asked Aph, not turning around. "I just want to sleep with my hubby~ Nothing strange." Aph said "Oh, wow, this dress really is not made for anything beside looking pretty." Aph said, as she took off her dress, being left with nothing but her undergarments in bed "Much better~". Amon blushed upon realizing what was happening, and suddenly felt a chill down his back "Are you touching my back...?". Aph was indeed touching Amon's back, but more specifically, she rubbed her hand on the scar on his back "Does it hurt?" Aph asked Amon. "N-...No, just...surprising is all." Amon said, closing his eyes, and trying to go to sleep. Aph giggled, as she put her hand around Amon's, closing her eyes "Amon." Aph said/ "What now?" Amon said, sounding slightly irritated but trying to hide it. "Can you say, "good night, Princess"?" Amon could quite honestly slap himself for hearing that. "...G-...Good night, Princess..." Amon could feel whatever was left of his dignity vanish after saying that. "Hehe~ Thank you." Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice